Let's Run Away
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Klaine. Post-Prom fic. "Yes, Kurt decides, he's having pretty much the best night of his entire life." One-shot.


_(A/N: Hello again, Klaine shippers! To my Puzzleshippers followers, I again apologize for the lack of an update. I know my excuse must be the stupidest excuse ever, but I've been so GODDAMN overwhelmed with Klaine that I haven't even OPENED the document in which I have "Destiny." I promise you I'll TRY to dedicate a day or two or a week to write Puzzleshipping! For now, I beg your forgiveness, and I hope that my fellow Klainers (as well as hopefully other people) will enjoy this!_

_Again, this was based off a pic on DA, done by the talented staelus! You can also find her on Tumblr, under the same name! Check out her gallery, she's got these ADORABLE Puppy!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt animations that UNF. PRECIOUS. The picture this is based off is called "kurt's teenage dream," so if you decide to check it out, LEAVE A COMMENT._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Kurt or Blaine. But if I DID, they'd kiss every episode. Three times or more. And season three would open with a Klaine makeout scene.)_

* * *

><p>… <em>and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…<em>

_-Katy Perry, "Teenage Dream"_

.

.

Kurt believes that up to now, he's having the best night of his entire life.

Sure, it might've started as the worst, cruelest prank the world could ever come up with, but as soon as the students began to cheer for him after he was crowned, it sort of went from bad to good.

Especially because his super handsome, super hot boyfriend freaking asked him to dance in front of the entire freaking school. _Holy freaking hell._ To be honest, after Blaine told him what had happened to him after the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Kurt didn't think he'd dare to do such a bold move.

But he did, and it was, like, the best thing _ever_.

Blaine pulls him close, one hand holding his and the other strong on his back. He's making these weird, funny faces that he makes on purpose just to make his dear boyfriend laugh—and, well, Kurt can't help but burst into joyful laughter as Blaine spins him around. He catches a glimpse of Rachel and Tina and Sam and Mike joining them on the dance floor, and soon everybody's dancing around them, and he _doesn't even notice._

Because his eyes are on Blaine's. And Blaine's eyes are on his. And he's singing to him playfully, and there are balloons raining down from the ceiling and everything is just amazing. They swirl around each other, holding each other's arms so that they don't fall, laughing hysterically.

A guy with a camera—perhaps the official Prom photographer—yells at him from across the stage.

"Hey, hey! A picture of the Prom Queen with his prince, come on!" He sounds nice, and the way he calls them "Prom Queen and his prince" isn't meant to be mean or rude, so Kurt drags Blaine to where the camera-guy is standing, and he shows off both his boyfriend and his prom scepter to the camera.

.

.

Blaine is the one that drives Kurt home, but Kurt doesn't recognize the road Blaine's driving through.

"Blaine, did you… did you take a shortcut or something?"

"No," Blaine says.

"Then where are we?"

"Just wait and you'll see."

Kurt narrows his eyes at him, a small smile playing at his lips. "Blaine, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Blaine answers, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

And so Kurt waits, and not really caring that Blaine is driving, he reaches out and holds his boyfriend's hand, just because he _can_. He remembers the time when holding hands with Blaine or hugging him or kissing him were just unattainable dreams, but now he can do all those things anytime he wants to and just thinking about being able to do them feels _incredible_.

And, well, no one can truly blame him for the giddy smile that takes over his mouth when Blaine squeezes his hand back.

.

.

Blaine has Kurt's eyes covered with his hands, because he utterly _refuses_ to tell Kurt where he's taking him. The Prom Queen is still wearing his crown—the scepter was left at Blaine's car—and he has to keep his hands over his head so that it doesn't fall off.

"And… stop right here," Blaine says, pulling them both to a halt. "Keep your eyes closed, okay? I'll be right back!"

Blaine doesn't wait until Kurt answers to him, and suddenly his hands are gone from Kurt's eyes. Kurt laughs a little, but he keeps his eyes closed as he hears rustling and hurried footsteps over the grass they're stepping in.

"Can I open them now?" he asks, covering his eyes because he can't keep them closed forever.

"Alright, and… now!"

Kurt brings his hands down to his sides, but he immediately has to bring them up to his face again—this time to cover his mouth—when he sees what Blaine made him close his eyes for.

There's a blanket spread in front of a cliff, and standing before them is the most beautiful sky Kurt has ever had the joy of seeing: the moon might look like a toenail, but it looks gorgeous and its light makes thousands of stars shine at its side, illuminating the darkness of the night.

"_Ta-da!_" Blaine sing-songs quietly, spreading his arms. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Kurt demands in shock, hearing his voice falter a little bit. "What do _you_ think _I_ think, Blaine? This is…" Kurt's mind starts thinking about different adjectives: _Amazing. Wonderful. Un-freaking-believable. Awesome. Beautiful. Magnificent. Say something, Kurt, don't just think it! _But the one he chooses to speak out loud is the following:

"It's _perfect_."

That seems to be an answer better than Blaine expected, because he suddenly throws his arms around Kurt—laughing gleefully—and pulls them both to the ground, ignoring Kurt's cries of protest because he's _so_ going to have wrinkles and dirt and grass on his clothes tomorrow morning.

However, sitting next to Blaine, under such a beautiful night sky, he can't bring himself to care much. It's a little chilly, though, and he shivers slightly. But that's not going to ruin such a perfect night.

When he looks over at his boyfriend, smiling widely, Blaine's taking his jacket off. The next thing he knows is that Blaine's putting the jacket over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demands with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Giving you my jacket," Blaine replies, smiling. "I don't want you to be cold."

"But what about you?" Kurt answers, trying to hide the smile on his lips when his boyfriend rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. "Won't you get cold?"

"Not if I'm with you," Blaine says, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt is so, so overwhelmed by the simplicity of Blaine's words that he feels like crying; but he also feels like laughing, like exclaiming, like hugging Blaine, like _kissing_ him.

And kissing Blaine he does. Kurt takes the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulls him closer, pressing their lips together. Blaine grins against his mouth, because it's a rare occasion when Kurt decides to start a kiss—as Kurt drags his hands down to Blaine's naked arms, Blaine shivers and lets out a moan that Kurt swallows before gasping. It's somehow too much, being pressed against Blaine like this, in the outside, under the stars, but it's so, _so_ wonderful.

They break apart, breathing heavily but smiling to each other, leaning their foreheads together.

"You are so precious, Kurt," Blaine whispers sweetly. "And you're beautiful, and amazing, and extraordinary. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kurt doesn't respond, because suddenly his eyes sting and he really doesn't want to ruin this moment by crying just because he's overemotional. He takes one of Blaine's hands and squeezes it, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine leans over Kurt's head, and the arm that isn't attached to his busy hand wraps around Kurt's waist, the hand resting gently on his hip, pulling them closer.

Yes, Kurt decides, he's having pretty much the best night of his entire life.


End file.
